


Dark Shadows

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ben 10 Series, Dexter's Laboratory, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mee Mee, a former friend of Dee Dee's, shows up one day to join the league which surprises everyone, even after the arrival of Ben and Gwen Tennyson with Kevin Levin. However, Mee Mee is revealed to be the Dr. Facilier's daughter, though Mee Mee claims she has changed. Meanwhile, Abby is going out with Kevin Levin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Twelve Years Ago...

Once upon a time, there was a woman named Kimberly Limpin, she was once very happy and simple without a worry or care in the world. She was also the object of some affection, but not the same to as Miranda Wolfe or John Mazinsky in their times, for they eventually fell in love with each other. Kimberly found herself running and running and someone had offered her shelter as the darkness of magic and evilness could roam the world.

"Thank you so much for you helping me..." Kimberly panted.

The figure who saved her was very tall, dark, and slender, he also had purple glazed eyes that made him seem different. "My pleasure..." he said to her in a dark, though seductive tone that could lure any woman into his trap just by speaking to them. "I ask for a reward... Of your virtue."

Kimberly's face paled. "But... I don't even know you... Who are you?"

"Enchanté, mademoiselle..." the stranger greeted, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "A tip of the hat from Zavier Facilier..."

Kimberly's eyes widened. "You're that Shadow Man... My mother told me about you!"

"I wouldn't go out that door..." Facilier reminded her. "You might get killed... You better stay here with me if you know what's good for you..."

Kimberly bit her lip, he had a point, she had no other choice and slowly came to him. "I won't do it unless you marry me... I refuse to carry a child out of wedlock."

"Marriage, huh?" Facilier chuckled. "Well, I do like out of many of the women I've dated in my whole life."

Kimberly hid a blush. "Really now...?"

"Of course... Come closer, dear... And I promise, no one will ever know of this..." Facilier took her hand.

Kimberly took his hand.

This night ended up being unforgettable, Kimberly was pregnant with her first child and Dr. Facilier mysteriously disappeared out of her life, but some said he returned to New Orleans after the birth of the one Prince Naveen of Maldonia. Kimberly had a daughter who was born with shadow powers and raised her on her own after having another supernatural daughter and she never saw Dr. Facilier again.


	2. Alien Force

Present Day

We see the older daughter of Kimberly, Mee Mee, was standing in front of the exclusive league as she stood with her only best friend left who was named Lee Lee.

"I can't believe you're going with them..." Lee Lee said to Mee Mee as they stood out the doors. "I mean, they stole Dee Dee from us!"

Then a jet landed behind the two evil girls and out came Dakota, Finn, Yumi, and Lightning from a mission that was sent by Dexter.

"Lightning, you're the worst driver ever!" Yumi scowled once she came out. "Where did you learn how to drive like that, a milk carton!?"

"I did not!" Lightning got in her face, then looked away. "I got a license from a cereal box."

"Ugh..." Dakota face-palmed. "Luckily we didn't get killed!"

Yumi growled.

"Look bro, we're fine," Lightning tried to calm her down. "See? All okay!"

Yumi got in his face. "I AM NOT A BOY!"

Finn and Dakota tried to restrain her.

"Lemme at him, I'll tear him a new scalp!" Yumi hissed.

"Yumi... Calm down," Finn said to the punk rocker girl he had a thing for. "I'll get you a root beer float."

Yumi breathed heavily and eventually calmed down. "All right... I'm calm, I'm calm."

"Say sorry to Yumi." Dakota said to Lightning.

Lightning shrugged, didn't think he did anything wrong. "Sorry..."

"Say sorry to Lightning." Dakota then told the rockstar.

"I'm sorry you're stupid..." Yumi scowled before going into the league building.

Dakota and Finn sighed then.

"What's his problem?" Lightning scoffed.

Dakota and Finn just ignored him and went inside.

"Alright, I'm going in," Mee Mee said to her friend. "Wish me luck..." she then walked off as it seemed to be an ordinary day in the league.

Cindy was even there and on her way to Dexter's office. "Sledgehammer, sorry, you can't come with me... Dexter wanted me alone..." she set her new pet possum on a table. "Just stay here and out of trouble, okay?"

Sledgehammer watched her go and went after her anyway, climbing into her clothes after she knocked on Dexter's door to speak with him as promised.

"Come in." Dexter called from behind the door.

Cindy was about to come in, thne started to laugh, feeling tickled and saw Sledgehammer pop out of her jacket hood. "Sledgehammer!!!" she whined.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Sledgehammer laughed.

Cindy pulled him out and set him on the floor. "STAY!" she pointed firmly to him as she opened the door and shut the door behind her and came to see Dexter. "Um... You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, come in, please sit down," Dexter calmly requested. "I would like you to meet my old friend."

Cindy turned around to find a teenage boy about sixteen with brown hair, green eyes, black T-Shirt, green jacket with a 10 on the side, jeans, black and white shoes and a weird watch on his wrist.

"This is Ben Tennyson," Dexter introduced. "He can change into different aliens from the watch on his wrist."

Ben shook Cindy's hand. "Hey kid, it's nice to meet you, do you like smoothies?"

"Uhh... Yeah, especially during the summer..." Cindy shook hands back with him, she then looked to his watch. "Is that an Ominitrix?"

"You know what this thing is?" Ben was surprised with her knowledge.

"I read about it... I thought it was a legend." Cindy said to him.

"I had it ever since I was your age and I had my grandpa and my cousin Gwen to help me with it," Ben explained. "And you'll get to see my cousin Gwen and my best friend Kevin Levin is also here he used to be a bad guy, but now he's not so bad, kinda of a deliquent."

"Sounds like fun..." Cindy smiled.

"I thought maybe you could try out with him as a partner... You're still new." Dexter informed.

"Thanks Dexter..." Cindy showed appreciation.

"You're welcome." 

Meanwhile, Abby was getting something to eat from the vending machine until she bumped into a built teen with black hair, grey long sleeves over a black T-Shirt, jeans, and black shoes. "Watch it, will ya!?" 

"Sorry..." the teen said back.

Abby went into an aggressive ramble, but looked up to him and looked a little lost for a moment. "Wait a minute... Aren't you Ben Tennyson's friend, Kevin Levin?"

"Yeah... Ben's meeting with that Dexter kid, I wanted to get some chips." Kevin told her.

"Really?" Abby asked, a little calm. "So am I."

"You look familiar too," Kevin examined her. "Aren't you Duncan's sister who always gets in juvie with him?"

"Yeah, I am Abby Nelson."

"Hi, Abby..." Kevin shook hands with her.

Abby blushed slightly, she never looked like this before, it was quite an interesting and rare sight to see a girl like Abby Nelson get nervous in front of a boy, except maybe Jamie, but that was a different story.

"So, wanna come with me to the vending machine since, well, we're both getting something." Kevin invited.

"Sure... Um, can I call you 'Levin'?" Abby asked.

"Sure, but why?" Kevin smiled to her.

"Because someone I can't stand is named Kevin and I don't wanna say your name while wanting to strangle at the same time." Abby narrowed her eyes.

"Okay... You can call me Levin then." Kevin allowed it as they walked off together.

"Cool."

"So, Abby, do you have any special abilities or powers?"

"Funny you should ask..." Abby chuckled. "I can't show you here, but I can turn into any animal."

"Like Beast Boy?" Kevin then asked.

"Yeah, but I can even change into mythical creatures like dragons or unicorns, I'll show you when we're not here... Dexter has a strict power policy when we're not on missions or helping friends." Abby cautioned him.

"Well, I'm half-alien, I can absorb stuff like stone, steel, metal..." 

Abby's eyes widened slightly. "Whoa..."


	3. New Members and New Boyfriends

Cindy and Ben left Dexter's office and Sledgehammer grabbed onto her.

Cindy groaned and picked up her pet possum by his tail. "Sledgehammer, why are you so clingy lately? This isn't like you... I mean, when I go to school, I understand, but you've been obsessed with me lately..."

"What?" Sledgehammer hugged her face. "Can't I spend time with my favorite pet owner?"

"Only pet owner..." Cindy carried him in her hands. "Sledge... Is something bothering you?"

"No... No way, of course not..." Sledgehammer ignored her question. "What makes you think that?" he then chuckled nervously.

"Sledgehammer...." Cindy gave him a firm look. "What's going on?"

Sledgehammer then sighed and gave in. "I'm sorry, Cindy... It's a grown up thing... I've been lonely lately since you joined this league and... Well... I want a girlfriend..."

Cindy resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that. "A girlfriend."

"Yeah, everyone else is going out with someone... Except for me and you..." Sledgehammer looked her in the eyes.

"Not everyone is going out with someone, Sledgehammer."

"Aw come on, look around you!" Sledgehammer showed her.

"I really rather not... You're going home..." Cindy took him into a mail slot, typed in the address and dropped him into the suction to take him back home with her parents, she then smiled and walked off, satisfied with herself. She felt a little bit of pain though as she thought about what he said and never realized how lonely she felt herself. "Nah... J-Just concentrate on other things..." she hit herself on the head and walked on, passing other people in the league. 

"Hi." Mee Mee greeted her.

"WHOA!" Cindy flinched, not expecting someone right in front of her. "Um... Hi, can I help you?" she then asked.

"I'm Mee Mee Limpin, you must be Cindy Butler, right?"

"Hey, Cindy," Dee Dee came with Mike and June. "Do you--" she then gasped at who she saw with the girl. "MEE MEE!"

"Uhhh..." Cindy blinked.

Dee Dee tackled Cindy to the floor and held her mouth. "Don't talk to her, Cindy! She's evil, she'll use you to be your friend and just bully you and make you forget who your real friends are!"

Cindy popped her head out from Dee Dee's grasp. "Hey, watch it!"

"She didn't talk to you, did she?" June looked worried.

"What did she do or say?" Mike pounded her fist into her hand. "I'll take her down!"

"Guys, she didn't do anything, she was just talking to me..." Cindy didn't understand why they were acting like this. 

"Yeah, can't I make some friends?" Mee Mee glanced at Mike, June, and Dee Dee.

"Not with our friends you can!" June glared at her.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Cindy grew impatient and a little angry.

Mike shoved Mee Mee into the wall with her eyes turning red. "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!" she scowled. "I OUGHTA RIP OUT YOUR LUNGS!"

"Mee Mee and Lee Lee stole Dee Dee from us and they abused her." June told Cindy.

"Hey, did you ever think maybe I wanna say sorry?" Mee Mee retorted.

"What?" the three girls asked, calming down, only by a little bit.

"I wanted to say sorry and I wanna join your league," Mee Mee said to them. "Deed, it wasn't my fault... Lee Lee was the bad one, not me... I mean, haven't you noticed that we've only been to mine and your houses but Lee Lee never let us at her place?"

Dee Dee looked to her and scratched her chin in thought. "You have a point there..."

"This isn't a trick, is it?" Mike snarled.

"I promise, no tricks, I just wanna make up, maybe be friends, and join your league... I mean, I don't have to have superpowers or anything, but maybe we could just all become friends?" Mee Mee offered a friendly hand.

Cindy looked to Mee Mee, carefully and cautiously. "No tricks?"

"Scout's honor." Mee Mee put up a right hand to God in honestly, it being the best policy.

"Hmm... Fine, but we're going to keep an eye on you." June sneered slightly.

"If you make one slip-up and betray us, I'll make sure that I will end your life along with Lee Lee, got it!?" Mike threatened.

"Understood..." Mee Mee agreed.

"Yay, we can all be friends now~!" Dee Dee wrapped her arms around the girls and pulled them into a tight hug.

"Dee Dee, I told you I don't like big hugs..." Cindy struggled more than anyone else.

"Sorry," Dee Dee giggled, still grabbing Cindy and Mee Mee. "Come on, let's go."

"I still don't trust her." Mike said to June as they watched their ballerina friend go off, completely trusting Mee Mee, due to not being as sharp as them.

"Tell me about it..." June folded her arms. "But... Ya know, we can't break Dee Dee's heart."

"Yeah, remember when she came to us after that Beau guy ran away from the house because both she and Dexter were obsessive around him?" Mike shuddered from the memories after they were all just becoming friends again.

"Don't remind me, we'll keep a close eye, but just don't tell Dee Dee... We don't want another crying fit or for her to turn on us thinking that we're jealous of Mee Mee." June advised.

Back to Abby and Kevin...

"So, do you have a car?" Abby asked the new boy of her dreams.

"Yep," Kevin showed her a green car with black stripes. "This is my car... Nobody gets to drive it, but me."

"That's a cool looking car."

"Think you'd like to go for a ride sometime?" Kevin grinned to her.

Abby giggled and blushed like a shy school girl. "O-Oh, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Of course not," Kevin smiled sincerely. "You can ride the front seat with me."

Abby hid a flattered blush, she really liked this guy so far.

"So, you know, umm... Maybe later on tonight, do you wanna go to Mr. Smoothies with me?" Kevin invited. "I'll buy." 

"What's Mr. Smoothies?" Abby asked.

"A place that sells smoothies and other good food," Kevin explained. "So, do you wanna come?"

"Sure..." Abby blushed.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00, okay?"

"7:00 sounds great..." Abby smiled.

"Okay, see you then," Kevin smiled back to her in agreement. He then handed her a bag of chips. "Here you go." 

"Oh... Umm... Thank you..." Abby chuckled, she blushed slightly when their fingers touched.

Kevin gave a smirk to her, he then waved off as he went to get back to his car. Abby smiled and giggled as he went off, but her celebration was cut short due to friendly teasing.

"Aw, my little Abby has a widdle boyfriend..."

Abby turned around to find her brother, Jo, Justine, and Eddy coming to her.

"Oh, boy..." Abby narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Was that Kevin Levin you were talking to?" Duncan chuckled.

"He's like the biggest bad boy in town." Eddy added.

"Next to me of course."

"So what if it was?" Abby nearly scoffed. "I don't even know why he's here..."

"I hear he, Ben Tennyson and his cousin Gwen are gonna join the league for a big important mission..." Eddy shrugged. "So, you gonna see him again?" he then teased with an evil smirk.

"At least I have a date..." Abby retorted since Mike was not only over Eddy, but also over Otto Rocket and made an important life discovery. 

"Where you guys gonna go then?" Jo asked.

"Some place called Mr. Smoothies, have you guys ever heard of it?" Abby asked them.

"I have, it's a pretty good place, it has the best smoothies ever." Justine smiled, sharing her experience.

"What time you goin'?" Duncan asked.

"He wants me there by 7:00," Abby informed. "Just me and him though, you're not coming..."

"Aw... My little sister's first date..." Duncan cooed. "You're growing up so fast."

Abby rolled her eyes to him.

"Well, I think it's very sweet that Abby has a date." Justine smiled.

"You should've seen it, Abby, we caught those two making out in the closet." Eddy spoke up, pointing to Jo and Justine.

"We took a picture of it." Duncan added with a whisper.

"You guys want lumps in your head?" Jo snarled to Duncan and Eddy.

"Uhh.... No, no, no!" the boys got nervous quickly.

Jo chuckled with an evil smirk.

"I hope I don't mess this up... I never had a boyfriend before..." Abby sighed.

"Can't be worse than Eva." Jo whispered, having a personal rivalry with the bully girl.

"I remember one time Eva tried to do something to me," Justine shuddered. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Jo held Justine and tried to comfort her. "It's okay... Eva's not gonna hurt you ever again..."

Justine smiled softly to Jo and cuddled with her.

"Anyways, good luck, Abby," Eddy spoke up. "I just hope he doesn't end up bein' somethin' else after he meets someone new and FORGETS ABOUT YOU, AND THEN HE ENDS UP LIKING THE SAME THING HE IS, AND--"

"Eddy, that's not gonna happen!" Duncan made him stop right there. "Just because Mike did that, doesn't mean Kevin Levin will do the same to my sister... But if he does..." he then looked protective towards Abby. "Ya know where to find me."

Abby nodded to him. "Thanks, bro."

"By the way, me and Eddy are gonna keep the picture of those two making out." Duncan whispered with a laugh.

"You guys are sick..." Abby was uncharacteristically concerned about Jo and Justine's privacy.

"Hey, not like you'd do the same thing..." Duncan glanced at her. 

Abby just growled and rolled her eyes.


	4. Meeting Ami and Yumi

Cindy finally managed to escape Dee Dee as she was walking with Ben and he was leaving. 

"It was nice meeting you, Cindy, see you around." Ben told her.

"No problem, by the way, when do I meet your cousin?" Cindy asked as she walked him out.

"Right now." Ben smiled.

A teenage girl with long orange hair, white blouse with a blue sweater, grey skirt, purple leggings and grey low-heel shoes came to Ben and Cindy. "Hey Ben, who's your friend?"

"Gwen, this is Cindy, Cindy, this is my pain... I mean my cousin Gwen." Ben chuckled.

Gwen rolled her eyes a little, she then bent down to Cindy's height. "Nice to meet you."

Cindy bit her lip, blinking rapidly to Gwen and blushing slightly.

"She must be shy." Gwen looked to her cousin since Cindy didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I guess, maybe." Ben wasn't sure himself.

"You look so adorable, Cindy." Gwen smiled to the little girl.

"Um... Thanks..." Cindy put her hands in her pockets.

"So, when do you start?" Gwen asked.

"Dexter has to run some tests and he would let me know by tomorrow morning, he's looking for the best ones to go on a mission after the one known as the Shadow Man." Ben explained.

"I know him," Cindy did speak up then. "He's the one who tried to ruin Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana's lives and turned them into frogs... I also heard he cursed Mike Mazinsky's mom by giving her shadow powers when she was a little girl and it affected Jamie and Mike."

"You better be careful, this guy sounds really dangerous." Gwen advised Ben.

"That's not all either," Ben added in. "Mee Mee Limpin who was Dee Dee's former friend is the daughter of the Shadow Man, plus that's not all, I heard that Kimberly Limpin who was married to him and both daughters has powers like him."

"Ah come on, Ben, that's just a myth..." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Mee Mee's parents are separated." 

"I know it though..." Ben argued to her.

Gwen just scoffed. "Anyway, we need to go... See you around, Cindy." she waved to the girl and went off with her cousin.

Cindy watched them go and hummed, wondering if Ben's story about Mee Mee was true or not, then decided to go back into the league building. Cindy turned around and she bumped into someone which cause both of them to fall down.

"Watch it, punk!" 

Cindy look to see a purple-haired girl with a purple skull T-Shirt, a spiked collar on her neck, two spiking wristbands on her wrists, black skirt with black biker shorts, and black/purple boots. "Hey... Aren't you Yumi?" she sounded excited. 

"Yeah, I am, you know me?" Yumi asked. "I guess you know about the band Puffy AmiYumi, don't ya, kid?"

"Yeah, my mom and I like your songs," Cindy smiled. "We never got to go to a concert though since they're so expensive and far away."

"Sorry if I yelled at ya, kid, I was in a bad mood thanks to an idiotic moron!" Yumi scowled.

"Aw, I'm sorry..." Cindy frowned. 

"Yumi?" a girl came down the street, showing a girl with pink pom-pom hair with a flower in it, red violet eyes, an orange beaded bracelet on one wrist and a wristwatch on the other, a dress shirt that was yellow, pink, and orange with a white belt and white zippered boots came to her best friend. "Oh, there you are."

"Hey, Ami," Yumi smiled to her. "Sorry, but I just got back from a mission."

Ami smiled, then saw Cindy. "Oh, hey there."

"Hi, Ami..." Cindy gave a small wave.

"That stupid Lightning needs to 'sha-shut up'!" Yumi was still angry. "He mistook me for a boy!"

"I don't know what his problem is..." Ami frowned. "He keeps calling me 'Amy'."

"Do you guys have a concert in town or something?" Cindy couldn't help but ask since the two greatest rockstars were around and she had not seen them anywhere else around town before.

"Actually, not really," Ami replied. "You see, Yumi and I are part of the league."

"That must be tough, balancing your rockstar schedule and being in the league." Cindy said to them.

"Tell me about it, Kaz was in a state of shock because we joined the League," Yumi informed, then looked to see Lightning coming her way and made a deadpan look. "Oh, great, the King of Morons is coming."

"Your Majesty..." Ami playfully curtsied in an attempt to make a joke.

"Hello, Lightning..." Cindy looked up at him, she was just as annoyed with him as anyone else was.

"Hey, Amy," Lightning said to the pink-haired girl and then looked down to Cindy. "Hey, little girl who's name I don't know," he finally looked to Yumi. "Hey bro, what's up?"

Cindy growled. "At least he didn't call me 'Monkey Girl'..." she grumbled slightly.

"Not your IQ that's for sure..." Yumi grumbled to Lightning.

Lightning laughed at what she said. "You're so funny, just like my former pal, Jo."

"He still thinks Jo is a guy?" Ami whispered to Cindy.

"I had to get Double D to lecture him, show him Jo's old pictures, and a sock puppet show... Seriously, I think he shoved a crayon up his nose when he was a kid." Cindy whispered back.

"So tell me, bro, what did you think of the mission with The Lightning?" Lightning asked with a grin.

"I would've enjoyed it if you weren't involved..." Yumi scowled as always and folded her arms with her back turned to him.

"Aw, come on, bro," Lightning wanted her to lighten up. "Why you gotta be like a goth person?"

"Gee, I dunno..." Yumi rolled her just as icy as her personality eyes.

"I have a question I wanna ask you, Goth Boy." Lightning said to her.

"I swear, if he calls me boy again, I'll--" Yumi growled.

Cindy tried to restrain her and looked to Lightning. "What is it?"

"Why do you hang-out with that Finn dude?" Lightning asked. "Are you guys together? Cuz... If you are, Lightning don't judge."

"WHAT!?" Yumi snarled and looked down to Cindy. "Kid, you better let go of me right now!"

Cindy didn't let go.

"Kid, I mean it, let go now!" Yumi hissed.

"Wow, man, take it easy, the Lightning is just gonna go." Lightning grew nervous of Yumi's anger.

"Yeah, you better leave!" Yumi encouraged him to go.

"All right, all right, I'm going." Lightning then left.

"I've never seen you before," Ami looked down to Cindy. "What's your name?"

"I'm Cindy..." the shy girl gave her name. "I moved here not too long ago from a place called Gumboot."

"We did a gig there once," Ami said to her. "Isn't everybody just mean and the sun never shines?"

"I'm just lucky to be alive..." Cindy frowned. "I was the only sane one... Everyone else is a total jerk or a total idiot..."

"So kid, how do you like it here?" Yumi asked, a lot calmer now.

"It's pretty interesting..." Cindy said distantly. "No one breaks into my house to stalk me down... No sadistic school principals... No bullies who threaten my life on a daily basis... Not too bad."

"Aren't you okay?" Ami sensed sadness in the girl's tone. "Wouldn't you be happier here than that old place you lived in?"

"Well... Sure... But, I miss my home home... Before here and before Gumboot..." Cindy looked back. "I mean, everyone was so kind and caring and it was before my brothers and sister moved out of the house."

"You're lucky to have family," Yumi sounded distant. "I don't have family."

"What...?" Cindy looked back at her.

Ami put her arm around her best friend in the whole wide world. "Yumi lost her family... Her mother died in childbirth and her dad stepped out on her, leaving her with her grandparents."

"I never knew that about you... Not even in magazine biographies." Cindy said to her.

"I don't really tell anyone unless I know I can trust 'em." Yumi told her.

"I'm sorry to hear that.... Sometimes I feel like an orphan... Like, I don't fit in with my family..." Cindy took her hands in a friendly manner.

"You know what, kid?" Yumi sounded approving. "You're okay in my book."

"So Cindy, how many friends did you make when you first came here?" Ami asked with a smile.

"More than I can count... I don't even understand why people wanna be my friend, I'm so boring..." Cindy still looked emotionally distant. "All I do is read books... But... I do make up my own stories."

"You write stories?" Ami sounded interested.

"Yeah..." Cindy put her hands behind her back and shuffled her foot. "I don't usually let other people read them though... I don't think anyone would like them... I'm afraid of rejection."

Ami giggled and hugged Cindy. "I love stories, especially fan fiction stories, sometimes I write stories too whenever I'm not busy."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Fan fiction is so overrated..." she then grumbled.

"What kind of stories do you write?" Ami asked.

Cindy looked around, this strange thing had been happening lately if she mentioned a certain draconequus and he would randomly pop up and everyone else would see him, but it made her annoyed than thrilled to see him. "Discord..." she muttered.

Suddenly the mutated dragon/horse/thing popped up in between them. "You rang?"

"DANGIT!" Cindy growled.

"Hello, Cindy," Discord greeted, then looked to Ami and Yumi. "Well, well, look at what we have here," he observed. "A cheery happy girly girl who reminds me of Fluttershy and a goth boy with a weird fashion sense."

Ami and Yumi actually did look surprised to see Discord right in front of them.

"LORD OF CHAOS!" Ami panicked due to being an avid watching of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"Whoa... I like this guy..." Yumi grinned.

"Why did my grandmother have to tell me I'm a dream bender and you can just show up?" Cindy was not pleased to see Discord, even if she had a guilty pleasure fandom toward him.

"Yumi, we have to do something, quick!" Ami cautioned her best friend.

"Ah, why not let him stay?" Yumi sounded relaxed.

"Oh, I like your new friend..." Discord put his bird arm around the young girl.

Cindy removed his arms and folded her arms. "Please stop embarrassing me in front of two of the biggest J-Pop band members in the world and just go back to where you came from... I'm not on a mission yet!"

Discord sighed. "Very well... But remember, you know just where to find me..." he then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Cindy rushed to Ami and Yumi. "I am so sorry about that!"

Yumi grinned which showed her fang. "Are you kidding? That was awesome!"

"He won't hurt you, right?" Ami asked Cindy nervously.

"No... He won't..." Cindy sighed. "After I found out I have dream bending powers and joined the league, he can come out and help me in missions... and he never shuts up!" she then groaned like she was the victim of amazingly embarrassing parents.

"Hey, he can't be that bad," Yumi scoffed. "I just got back from a mission with Dakota, Finn, and King Stupid."

"And whatever you do, Cindy, do NOT make Dakota mad." Ami advised.

"Right..." Cindy nodded. "What kind of mission was it, Yumi?"

"It was a rescue mission, we had go Finn's home from the Land of Ooo, the Lich and Ice King were working together to destroy Ooo," Yumi explained. "And you've should've seen what Dakota did, she changed into the Dakotazoid and it scared the crap out of the Ice King."

"Dakotazoid?" Cindy asked.

"You haven't watched Revenge of the Island, have you?" Ami asked her.

"Sorry... I'm not allowed to watch shows like that..." Cindy shuffled her feet. 

"It's a long story..." Yumi sighed, then smiled. "Man, it was so crazy... Finn almost got really hurt..."

"You sound worried about him..." Cindy looked to her innocently enough.

Yumi mumbled.

"Yumi has a thing for Finn." Ami giggled.

"I do not have a crush on him!" Yumi insisted, blushing slightly.

"Then how come you're blushing?" Ami teased.

"AMI!" Yumi growled.

"That's cute... Does he like you back?" Cindy had a small smirk.

Yumi hid a blush and tapped her knuckles together a little. "Yeah... We've talked... Neither one of us will make the first move though."

"Well, give it time..." Cindy shrugged. "It's bound to happen sooner or later. We all saw Dexter and Blossom coming."

"Say, you're not so bad for a kid..." Yumi smiled, then looked annoyed. "I just wish Harmony was as pleasant."

"Harmony?" Cindy asked.

"Our number one fan... Long story." Ami rolled her eyes.

Cindy shrugged, then checked the time. "Oh, man... I gotta get home in time for dinner and finish some homework.. Nice meeting you two... See you later..." 

Ami and Yumi smiled as they watched her go.

"I like her." Ami smiled.

"Yeah..." Yumi nodded in agreement.


	5. Warnings of the Shadow Daughter

Cindy kept walking, then Discord decided to come back to her, leaning in her face. "What now!?"

"I know something about the Shadow Man that you don't~..." Discord mocked in a sing-song tone.

"Not now..." Cindy shoved him out of her face so she could walk straight.

"But it's very important and you need to hear it!" Discord urged.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Cindy looked far from amused.

"I wouldn't lie to you..." Discord had a smirk. "Besides, if you don't, I'll do something unforgettable to you."

Cindy scoffed in disbelief and continued to walk away from him.

"Little girl I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth and you need to tell your friends and Dexter about this, except for your ballerina friend." Discord continued.

"Why not Dee Dee?" Cindy asked.

"Have you tried making sense out of her?" Discord glanced back.

"Good point... Hang on, let me just get home, give Sledgehammer his dinner and we'll talk." Cindy walked to her home and unlocked the door since her parents were at work.

Discord followed her in and already went to her room.

"AND HANDS OFF MY DIARY!" Cindy yelled, then went to get a little snack for Sledgehammer as his dinner like she always did when coming home later than 3:00.

"Fine, fine, can I get a snack too?" Discord then asked.

"Uhh... Sure..." Cindy said as she picked out one of the grubs caught in a bug trap that was very fat and juicy. "Oh, you're gonna be so succulent..." she smirked, she then hummed as she tried to look for something for Discord to eat, so she just grabbed a plain Pop Tart and came upstairs.

Sledgehammer was taking his nap in his cage until Cindy placed the grub down and he woke up, ready to eat. "Oh, boy!" he rubbed his paws together and ate it.

"Pop Tart... Take it or leave it..." Cindy shoved the breakfast pastry in Discord's face and sat in her bed, only to be wrapped in the draconequus's tail.

"Before I tell you, I guess I can bring your friends as well, that way, they believe you." The draconequus snapped his fingers and Cindy's friends, except Dee Dee, appeared in Cindy's room, on top of each other.

Cindy looked up and yelped as they piled onto her. She popped her head out, suffocated and claustrophobic by them. "You could've waited a few seconds!"

"Someone get off my foot!" Eddy yelled.

"Who's touching my leg?" Ashlyn scowled.

"Sorry, but Trent's leg is on my kidney." Duncan grunted.

"Whoever touched my butt is gonna be left with a major organ damage!" Jo threatened.

"Did you really have to bring all of them?" Cindy glanced up at Discord.

"Yes, yes, I did, but I didn't bring the ballerina, so technally, I didn't bring all of them, besides they need to listen as well." Discord replied.

"I can't feel my arms!" Double D wailed.

Discord groaned, rolling his eyes and snapped them all off of each other and fixed them up if there were any injuries so they would stop complaining about the impacts. 

"What're we doin' here?" Eddy groaned.

"I thank you all for coming." Discord smiled simply.

"What're you talkin' about?" Sledgehammer scoffed as he ate his dinner. "You made them all come here!"

"Sledgehammer, shush." Cindy shushed her pet so Discord could talk to them all.

"Yes, quite... Thank you..." Discord cleared his throat. "This is about that Mee Mee girl who just joined the league."

"What about her?" Brianna asked.

"How do you know about Mee Mee?" Mike added.

"You'd be surprised what I know..." Discord smirked to them. "Anyway, do you all know about the Shadow Man who used to give people great rewards for a powerful and painful price before he was defeated by his latest victims, Tiana and Naveen?"

The others replied and shared their own little experience and what they knew about Dr. Facilier.

"Yes, yes, but did you know he has a daughter?" Discord then asked them.

"Ah, that's just a myth!" Eddy shrugged it off. "No one's ever seen her or met her!"

"I heard my mother was cursed by him when she was younger that gave her shadow powers." Mike put in what she sort of knew.

"Yes, well, Mee Mee is Dr. Facilier's daughter." Discord revealed.

"WHAT!?" Everybody asked.

"How do you know that!?" Double D spoke up individually.

"When you've been alive for hundreds of years, you pick up all sorts of knowledge about mythical beings..." Discord told them. 

"Does Mee Mee's sister have shadow powers?" Mike asked.

"She actually has an interesting case... She can turn into a big bad teenage monster if she gets angered or upset," Discord explained. "Not a little girl you want to cross with."

"Wait... Is she Laura Limpin?" Cindy asked.

Discord looked to her. "Why do you ask?"

"That's the little girl the Delightful Children from Down the Lane had at their birthday party." Cindy explained since she knew a lot about the Kids Next Door these days.

"Yes, that's Mee Mee's sister, and how do YOU know about her, little girl?" Discord then asked.

"They told me when they were telling me about their enemies and how they stopped the Delightful Children's birthday party when they invited her," Cindy explained. "I wasn't there, but they almost got seriously hurt, especially Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 1 since they made him into a piñata."

"I have a question," Ashlyn spoke up. "Does Mee Mee have powers just like her dad?"

"Yes, but I don't know if she's found out herself or not..." Discord gave a shrug, but he turned to Mike and June. "When Dee Dee would hang around Mee Mee, has she shown any powers to contact with dark and evil shadows of those who were villains and died, selling their souls to him in shadow form?"

Mike and June looked to each other and shrugged.

"You don't know?" Discord got concerned.

"Well, when Dee Dee got accepted to Dance School, some things came up after she met Mee Mee and Lee Lee." Mike explained.

"Oh?" Discord put his hands on his hips.

"I became a foreign exchange student." Mike replied.

"I just became the Te Xuan Ze," June added. "It's like once we all had our new lives, our friendships drifted apart... Mike met Lu and Og and I met Jody, Roger, and Ophelia."

"Then how did you guys become friends again?" Discord wondered.

"Well, after I came back home and June was able to master her responsibilities, it all ended happily after..." Mike smiled. 

"Dee Dee also told us that being friends with Mee Mee and Lee Lee just wasn't the same as us and we found out they actually had been bullying her for some reason..." June frowned. "We would've been there to comfort her, but we just weren't home to do that."

"They were just trying to use her and pretend to be her friend." Mike added.

"Well, it's a shame you couldn't be there with her when she needed you the most." Cindy said to them softly.

"Why can't we just tell Dee Dee to stop hanging around her?" Eddy asked, a little annoyed.

"SAD DEE DEE BAD FOR ED!" Ed cried out.

"He's right, Eddy, you know how emotional Dee Dee can get." Double D said to Eddy.

"For once I agree with Nancy Boy, let's say it now, Jo, please don't kill me after this, but how would Justine feel if you betrayed her and just used her?" Duncan agreed.

"SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Justine yelped.

"No, but think about it..." Duncan tried to calm her down, it was a hypothetical sense. 

Justine then nodded a little. "That would be devastating..."

"That's why we can't tell Dee Dee, we all have to act like we don't know anything..." Cindy told her friends. "Also... You all remember how Velma and I felt when Ben Ravencroft betrayed us."

"You're not gonna kill me for saying that, right?" Duncan worriedly asked Jo about his hypothetical question.

"Of course not... And don't worry, Justine, it'll never happen." Jo promised with an actually sincere smile to everyone.

"Right, so we don't tell Dee Dee, we keep this whole thing under wraps." Discord agreed.

"Agreed." the others responded.

"Very good..." Discord smiled and munched on his Pop Tart. "Gaugh..." 

"Is it too dry?" Cindy looked up at him.

"It could use a little work..." Discord snapped his fingers to make it more suitable for his taste, then ate it, even if it disgusted Cindy. "Oh, that's much better..."

"I think I'm gonna skip dinner..." Cindy groaned, holding her stomach.

"So, Abby, Duncan told us that you have a date tonight with Kevin Levin." Brianna spoke up.

Abby blushed. "What date?"

"You know..." Duncan nudged her in the arm.

"Well... Yeah, I do... Wait, what time is it?" Abby suddenly panicked.

"About 6:30." Cindy looked at her alarm clock.

"Aw crap, I need to go!" Abby morphed into a falcon and left.

"Uhh... Discord, could you take them home?" Cindy asked the draconequus. "I have to get my homework done and wash up for dinner.

"Of course I can..." Discord snapped his fingers, sending all of her friends back to where they were before he summoned them all in her bedroom.


	6. Date Night

Abby was in her bedroom, getting ready for her date, but she was just going wear her normal clothes. 

Duncan leaned against her bedroom door. "I can't believe it, my little Abby is all grown up." he chuckled.

"Do you mind?" Abby scoffed as she continued to get ready, brushing her hair to look decent enough to be out in public. "I'm trying to concentrate." 

Downstairs, Kendra was knitting while Drew was reading the paper.

"What's going on up there?" Drew sounded slightly annoyed.

"Oh, Abby has a date tonight..." Kendra said with a small smile as she knitted peacefully, but was making a rather frightening design on it, being Kendra after all.

"A date with who!?" Drew grew angry suddenly.

"I think she said his name was Levin..." Kendra tried to remember.

"Don't tell me it's Kevin Levin, he's the biggest bad boy in town, almost bad as Duncan and she's going out with him!" Drew scowled.

"Isn't that cute?" Kendra smiled fondly.

"Kendra, he could be a felon!" Drew glared at his much younger wife. 

"Oh, come on, dear... It's nice that Abby has a boyfriend..." Kendra didn't see a problem with it. "After all, you fell in love with me."

"Sometimes I wonder why I did love you..." Drew grumbled under his breath. 

Kendra heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," she then opened the door to reveal Kevin. "Hello, you must be Kevin Levin."

"Yes, ma'am... Is Abby ready yet?" Kevin asked.

"Not yet, but she should be down in a moment, would you like to come in?" Kendra invited, sure Kevin seemed the bad boy type, but she was more willing to give him a chance than her snooty husband.

"Thank you, ma'am." Kevin replied politely.

"This is my husband, Drew Nelson." Kendra introduced.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Kevin greeted.

Drew gave him a very stern look. "Quite..."

Duncan came down the stairs.

"This is our son, Duncan," Kendra introduced. "Duncan, this is Kevin."

"Sup, man?" Duncan slapped Kevin on the back.

Kevin grunted and had a small chuckle. "Nuthin' much..."

"You better take good care of my sister..." Duncan looked firm then.

"I promise." Kevin gave an understanding nod.

"I'm gonna check on Abby." Kendra told the men in the house and went to see her daughter.

Drew just strictly stared Kevin down, not really saying much to him.

Kevin looked at Duncan. "Um, why is your dad giving me the look of death?"

"That's just how he is..." Duncan replied. "I swear, nothing ever makes this guy happy..."

"Must be a dad thing..." Kevin shrugged.

Kendra gently knocked on Abby's bedroom wall. "You okay, honey?" she then looked surprised once she saw that Abby actually looked nervous and overwhelmed, which was understandable since this was her first date in her whole life. "Oh, honey, you don't have to be scared... I'm sure it'll be just fine."

"I know, but what if Kevin doesn't like me?" Abby grew upset. "I mean, look at Duncan, his girlfriend's one of the Hex Girls!"

"Oh, dear, it's normal to be nervous on your first date..." Kendra smiled and decided to sit next to her on the bed. "I remember when I first dated your father... I was a troublemaker daughter, he was a rich couple's son..."

"I think Dad has a pinecone up his--" Abby mumbled.

"The point is, I had a good time and I'm happy," Kendra tried to soothe. "It'll be okay, Abby... Just try to be good enough for him, and if he doesn't like who you are on the inside, then he's not worth it. Just try to have a good time and I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Thanks, Mom." Abby smiled, glad they had this talk.

Meanwhile, Kevin was waiting on Abby and trying to make conversation with Drew.

"So, Mr. Nelson, how are you?" Kevin spoke up.

"Fine..." Drew avoided eye contact with him and just read his newspaper. "Just what do you expect to do with Abby tonight?"

"Just take her out for a smoothie and maybe get to know her better..." Kevin tried to relax. "That's about it, I just met her and everything after all."

"I hope that's all you hope to do..." Drew nearly scowled behind his nightly paper.

Abby finally came down, wearing a reaper T-Shirt, black pants with chains, her white boots, her hair is in a ponytail instead of her original low pony tails. "Hey, Levin."

Kevin looked up to Abby. "Wow..." he whispered with a smile. "You look awesome."

Abby blushed with a small smile as she came closer downstairs and came to him.

Drew looked up a moment and had a freak out. "KENDRA!!!"

"Let it go, dear!" Kendra called back.

Drew growled, he then looked to Abby and Kevin. "You better be home before midnight or I'm calling the parole officer on both of you..."

"Don't worry, sir, we'll be back long before then," Kevin promised maturely. "So, you ready to go, Abby?"

"Yeah." Abby then left with Kevin.

Duncan put his arm around his dad. "Don't worry, Pops, Abby can handle this."

Drew scoffed and went back to read his newspaper.

"Oh, Drew, don't be such a sourpuss," Kendra scoffed to her husband. "Aren't you happy that Abby has a boyfriend?"

"That boy better not hurt her or break her heart..." Drew scowled. 

Abby smiled as Kevin held her in his arm and they went to get smoothies together, this was going to be a lot of fun.


	7. Father Daughter Talk

Meanwhile, Cindy was at a computer while Sledgehammer was swimming in her glass of cream soda without her realizing.

"Okay, what do you say your best quality is?" Cindy asked the possum as she was filling out an online dating profile for him.

"Whatya mean?" Sledgehammer asked.

"Honesty, bold, daring, romantic, good sense of humor..." Cindy sampled out.

"Well, lots of people say I can be funny, especially when whacking a villain in the head with an anvil." Sledgehammer smirked.

"Good sense of humor..." Cindy said as she typed that into the computer. "And excellent protection skills."

"Why do you ask?" Sledgehammer asked.

"I'm getting you a girlfriend..." Cindy said as she showed him the dating site on her computer.

"Oh, I see..." Sledgehammer leaned back, treating her drink like it was his own personal swimming pool.

"Do you have any diseases?" Cindy asked.

"I used to have rabies... I don't think I do now..." Sledgehammer shrugged.

"Has rare gum disease that won't spread to kissing..." Cindy muttered, adding that in. "Have you had any past girlfriends?"

"Hmm... Let's see, I don't think so..." Sledgehammer shrugged.

"Is open to anyone willing to go out with a little possum..." Cindy continued to add that in, then cringed.

"What is it?" Sledgehammer asked.

"Elmyra Duff..." Cindy shuddered, knowing how the little girl was around animals.

"ELMYRA DUFF!" Sledgehammer panicked. "No way, that girl is crazy!!"

"Scrolling down.... Scrolling down..." Cindy scrolled down as quickly as she could. "Um... There's that girl who claimed to be raised by possums and is just being letting out of juvie?" she then suggested. 

"No way, besides she only likes that weird Adam Lyon kid at the animal school..." Sledgehammer scoffed.

Cindy kept going down to find another possible candidate. "Let's see... The Powerpuff Girls' pet squirrel?"

Sledgehammer looked excited then. "Bullet would go out with me!?"

"Apparently she would..." Cindy shrugged. "Think you might wanna date a squirrel?"

"Heck yeah, besides, she's cute," Sledgehammer laughed, then wiggled his eyebrows. "I like her."

Cindy smiled to him, then clicked the check. "Congratulations, Sledgehammer," she shook his paw into her hand. "I wish you luck on any date you have with Bullet."

Sledgehammer nodded back with a smile. "When does she wanna meet?"

"She said if you're not doing anything right now, she'll meet you at the roof of Mr. Smoothies, but if you're busy, you can see each other again in the park while I'm in school." Cindy read the screen of Bullet's preferences.

"I better get ready," Sledgehammer said, then put on a black suit with no pants, his fur was now slicked back, and he held a bouquet of roses. "There, how do I look?"

"Wow, you look so distinguished," Cindy smiled to him. "Good luck, Sledgehammer, you'll need it."

"Leave my cage unlocked, this shouldn't take too long." Sledgehammer saluted her and scampered off to go out with the Powerpuff Squirrel.

Cindy smiled, she took her glass of soda, drank some of it and spit it right out and found pink hairs all over her tongue. "Not again..." she then groaned.

Ben and Gwen were walking to Ben's favorite place to eat, at Mr Smoothies, Ben deciced to tell his cousin something that he was hiding for awhile.

"Hey Gwen, could I tell you something?" Ben spoke up nervously. "But, don't tell anyone... Especially Kevin, 'cuz he'll just make jokes about it."

"What is it?" Gwen asked, actually sounding concerned and open-minded.

"Well, you see... While I was exploring the league building, I saw someone who was having trouble, so I've offered to help," Ben came clean. "Soon after I helped her, she give me her name, Ashlyn Pitstop and I think I like like her."

"Oh, really?" Gwen had a teasing look on her face, she couldn't help it, Ben was like a brother to her when they were younger and spending the summer with their Grandpa Max. 

Ben looked to her. "Yes... I'm not sure how she feels though, I just thought I would tell you."

"Well, it's nice," Gwen settled her face. "I wouldn't rush into it though, just give it some time. Girls don't like to be rushed into things like this." she then advised her cousin.

Ben smiled at his cousin. "Thanks, Gwen," he then saw something interesting. "Hey, isn't that Kevin's car?"

Gwen took a look. "Huh... It is. Wonder what he's doing here?"

Ben shrugged and went into the smoothie place with him.

Mee Mee was also there, but she was just stepping into the bathroom and went to a mirror, she locked the door behind her since she was the only one in there luckily enough, she then turned out the lights, and took out a voodoo talisman, making the glass fog up and she wrote in the name of 'Zavier Facilier'. The name glowed red and the lights turned black with a purple wisp invading the air.

"Daddy, are you there?" Mee Mee asked. "It's your daughter, Mee Mee."

It took a moment or two, but soon, the vision of Dr. Facilier appeared.

"Ah, Mee Mee, dear..." Facilier grinned, seeing his daughter. "You've grown since we last saw each other..."

Mee Mee smirked a little darkly.

"What can I do for you, hon?" Facilier asked, showing actual kindness toward her, but no one else he would meet, not even his mother.

"Well, I've joined the league and those fools, especially Dee Dee, thinks I've become good." Mee Mee laughed as evil as he was.

"Oh, you're so much like me," Facilier chuckled. "Do you have your powers yet?"

"No, but I found this," Mee Mee lifted up her talisman to show him. "I was looking for cool stuff in the attic and found that."

"Ah... A talisman..." Facilier recognized it. "If it weren't for that doggone Tiana, I would've killed the most powerful man in New Orleans and take charge..."

"Don't worry, I won't disappoint you." Mee Mee promised.

"That's my daughter," Facilier chuckled. "I wish you good luck... I love you." he then vanished.

"Mee Mee, where are you?" Dee Dee's voice was heard.

"See you soon, Daddy..." Mee Mee whispered, she then turned the light back on, unlocked the bathroom door and rushed to a stall.

Dee Dee opened the door and looked around. "Mee Mee, are you in here?"

"Yeah, I'm right here, Deed!" Mee Mee called back as she pretended to be using a stall. She then flushed the toilet despite not needing to use it and went to wash her hands. "Sorry that took so long."

"That's okay," Dee Dee giggled. "Come on, let's play."

"Okay, okay." Mee Mee then left with the ballerina.

Unknown to Mee Mee and Dee Dee, a shadow was hiding in the shadows of the stall, and then disappeared.

June was pacing back and forth. "Where's Mike?" she sighed. "Surely it doesn't take that long to see what Mee Mee's up to."

"Maybe Mike got sucked in by radioactive toilet monsters." Ed spoke up.

"Ed..." Double D rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up, Mike!" Eddy growled.

Mike hopped down, turning back to normal and walked to them.

"Well?" Eddy asked her. "Did you see anythin' weird!?"

"Totally..." Mike gave a nod. 

"Well, tell us..." June lightly requested her to do so.

"All of the details if you would, please?" Double D added.

"Somehow Mee Mee has one of the talismans left from her father," Mike reported. "She was able to talk to him from the other side."

"What's a talisman?" Eddy asked.

"It's an object which is believed to have magical or sacramental properties within it," June explained, knowing all sorts of things from the Magical Realm for obvious reasons. "A lot of people believe it provides good luck, it can give you magic, but it can also give one evil powers if in the wrong hands."

Double D gulped. "And that is?"

"What?" June looked to him.

"The evil power," Double D replied. "What's the evil power?"

"Anything dangerous you can form with any sort of bad magic." June explained.

"Curses, hexes, the works." Mike helped explain.

"Aw crap, does that mean we're doomed?" Eddy groaned.

"It means we get help." Mike narrowed her eyes slightly to him.

"But who could help us with this sort of tragedy?" Double D asked in worry.

"Guys, we know a lot about magic now and the people involved with it," Mike said to them. "Cindy's a dream bender, Shirley and Cassius are gypsies, June's grandmother has that magical dog Monroe, and believe it or not, I still keep in touch with Old Queeks."

"And Gwen as well." Double D added.

"Ben's cousin?" June wondered.

"Yes, I had a good friend conversation with her and she told me she can use magic with her mana, and plus, she's an anodite." 

"This seems like a magical mission, I'll report to Dexter." June told the others.

"Poor Dee Dee..." Ed frowned as he saw his girlfriend hanging out with Mee Mee, blissfully unaware of the evil that the girl still had.

"Ah, don't worry Lumpy, it'll be okay." Eddy tried to comfort him, even patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, big guy, I think Dee Dee will see through Mee Mee's plan," Mike added. "I hope..."

Ed couldn't help but cry a bit. The others decided to try to cheer Ed up and take him someplace else where Dee Dee wasn't so he wouldn't cry whenever he would see her.


End file.
